This disclosure relates to polyketal adducts. In particular, this disclosure relates to polyketal adducts and their utility as plasticizers.
Many chemical additives such as plasticizer compounds are generally derived from non-renewable, petroleum or natural gas derived feedstocks. Phthalate esters, particularly, dioctyl phthalate ester, butyl-benzyl phthalate ester, and diisononyl phthalate ester are industrially significant plasticizers useful for plasticizing many polymeric formulations. Examples of polymeric formulations that are plasticized by phthalates include poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC), polyethylene terephthalate ethylene (PET), and the like.
In addition to being derived from non-renewable feedstocks, some chemical additives, such as phthalates, are easily released into the environment. As plastics age and break down, the release of phthalates accelerates. Phthalates have been associated with endocrine disruption and metabolic interference, as well as changes in hormone levels in rodents. As a result, recent regulatory pressure has targeted phthalates for replacement due to the risks associated with their use.